Chapter 1/Typhuss confronts Shran
(Federation space, Starbase 306 orbit) The USS Intrepid is floating next to Starbase 306. Admiral's log stardate 23456.9, the Intrepid is at Starbase 306 for rest after our patrol mission, this war is different from the other ones we fought in we are fighting the Terran Empire from an alternate mirror universe. (Starbase mess hall) Typhuss is drinking his coffee when John Tyson shows up and sits with him. Hey, how was the patrol mission? John asked him as he sat down. Fine, we engaged a Terran Titan class warship but we fought it off says Typhuss as he looks at John. John eats his tomato soup and doesn't like it. Ugh, 15 varieties and they can't get tomato soup right John says then he looks out the window and taps Typhuss on the shoulder. Typhuss and John see the Kumari being towed by the USS Titan under Captain Vale's command. Then Shran walks into the mess hall grabs Typhuss and pins him to the bulkhead. TYPHUSS YOU TRAITOR Shran shouts as he has his elbow on Typhuss's neck. Typhuss gets out of Shran's hold and slams him against the bulkhead. What the hell are you talking about Shran, I'm not a traitor says Typhuss as he looks at Shran. YOU ATTACKED MY SHIP KILLED 12 MEMBERS OF MY CREW Shran shouts at Typhuss. The Intrepid has been here at Starbase 306 for three hours after we returned from our patrol mission, we have not left the starbase, we didn't attack the Kumari, Shran I'm your friend not your enemy says Typhuss as he looks at Shran. Shran shows him the video footage of the Intrepid approaching the Kumari and firing phasers and photon torpedoes at her. That's your ship John says as he looks at the footage then at Typhuss. Shran looks at them. Typhuss tell me the truth Shran says as he looks at Typhuss. I didn't attack the Kumari, the Terran Empire attacked your ship, we are at war with them they are trying to turn the Andorians against the Federation says Typhuss as he looks at Shran. He got the padd. Well my government has debated about it and are in recess about this latest attack Shran says as he looks at Typhuss and John. Both John and Typhuss look at each other in shock. What why would they wanna do that? John asked as he looks at Shran then at Typhuss. Are they planning a attack on the Federation, your ships are no match for Federation starships says Typhuss as he looks at Shran. He shrugs his shoulders. I'm not sure what my government is planning Shran says as he looks at them. You, me and John need to find that Terran ship that attacked the Kumari says Typhuss as he looks at Shran. John looks at Typhuss. But where do we start? John asked as he looks at Typhuss and Shran. The area where the Kumari was attacked says Typhuss as he looks at John.